The Eiko Story: Cage of Your Thoughts
by Lady Yunalesca88
Summary: Former title "The Eiko Story" Remake! While spending her 16th birthday in Alexandria, Eiko and Vivi get kidnapped. The kidnapper needs a summoner, but why? Vivi is on the kidnapper's side? Something is very wrong! Vivi x Eiko.
1. Eiko in alexandria

Hello all! Welcome to my story! Yes, this one with the crappy title which is gunna be fixed soon, hopefully!  
This was originally written when I was like, I dunno. 13. So I am fixing up that chapters.  
I couldn't stand them anymore. So I hope you enjoy the chapter. This is the updated one!  
Review if you want, please no flames, and I dont own anything!

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Eiko in Alexandria**

A very bored and very tired fifteen-year-old Eiko Carol lay on her bed. She ran her fingers through her light purple hair. She yawned, that was the fifth time she had yawned in the last minuet. Her eyes wandered around her very large bedroom. The walls were made of stone. There where three windows in the room, each draped with light blue curtains. Her king-sized-bed was placed in the middle of the room. Next to it was a little nightstand, and across the room, almost next to the door, was Eiko's cloths dresser. Eiko's room was far from empty and ugly looking. That's what she got for having the rulers of Lindblum as parents.

They weren't actually her parents. Eiko's real parents had died a long time ago. For a while she lived with her grandfather, but he soon died leaving Eiko to fend for herself. Couple years passed, Eiko met Zidane Tribal and his friends, and before she new it time had passed and she was living with Cid and Hilda.

There was a light knock at the door. "Lady Eiko," The captain of the guard poked his head into Eiko's room. "Your parents wish to speak with you." The purple haired girl sat up, nodding toward the knight. "I'll be right down." She said with a yawn.

Eiko approached the dinner hall, her 'parents' always in there during that time of day. "Eiko." Lady Hilda hummed as the fifteen-year-old passed by her husband to sit down next to her. "What's up?" Eiko asked. Cid breathed in heavily before speaking. "Eiko, as you know its your birthday tomorrow, and we where thinking of spending it in Alexandria."

Eiko's heart leaped. "Really?" She squealed. "Wait, but I thought I wasn't allowed in Alexandria…" Hilda jumped in. "Oh honey, you're not." The purpled haired girl raised an eyebrow. Hilda continued. "But, Cid and I have to go there on business tomorrow, and we can't miss your birthday."

"Eiko, do you even remember why you where banned for Alexandria in the first place?" Cid asked rubbing his temple. Eiko smiled remembering back to that day.

...

_An eight-year-old Eiko sat in her seat watching the 'love' of her life, Zidane Tribal, marry the queen of Alexandria, Garnet. She looked very pretty in her white wedding dress.  
A bouquet of light pink roses held loosely in the queen shaking hands. Garnet looked very nervous._

_"This sucks!" Eiko groaned under her breath. She couldn't just sit back and watch him get married. It wasn't fair! No, her young naive mind wouldn't allow this to happen._

_"If there is anyone who objects to this union please speak now or forever hold your peace." Eiko didn't even notice what she was doing until she was jumping up and screaming, "I OBJECT!" Everyone's eyes averted to her.. Zidane looked horrified. "Eiko what are you doing?" He asked._

_Eiko didn't know what to do. She jumped up and ran to Zidane, kicking Dagger aside. "Please, Zidane don't marry that witch!" Eiko yelled. Hilda quickly ran to grab her 'daughter.' The young girl began flailing her small arms and legs around as Hilda picked her up. "I am so sorry!" Cid said as he and Hilda pulled Eiko away from the wedding. "NO LET ME GO!" Eiko screamed over and over again._

_..._

The fifteen-year old was soon brought back to reality. The evil smile on her face was slowly fading. "How could I forget… I so ruined that wedding!" Hilda hummed a little, trying to forget the girls last comment.

"Eiko, when we go to Alexandria I want no misbehaving," Cid said. His voice was stern and clear. "Do you understand?" Eiko quickly nodded and got to her feet. "I understand father." She said innocently. Cid shot a look to Hilda then nodded. "Ok, now go get your bags packed."

The air ship engine was humming as it sailed through the clear blue sky. Eiko ran to the front of the ship, grabbing a hold of the rail. "Look! Look! I can see the top of the Alexandrian castle from here!" She squealed as Hilda approached. "Eiko, be careful. We wouldn't want you to fall off of the ship." The older woman said keeping her distance form the rail.

Eiko smiled looking at the castle. She was just too excited to even look at the beauty of the land in front of her. The green grass flowed like the waves in the sea. Nemours patches of flowers would give the earth color. Almost making an effect of colorful paint smeared, beautifully, across a light green canvas. But none of this really mattered to Eiko and soon enough the had arrived in Alexandria.

"Lady Eiko, Please don't run off." A Lindblum guard said as they walked through the streets. Eiko didn't listen though. She kept ahead of the group, anxious to get to the castle.

"Look at it!" Eiko squealed. "It's been WAY too long." She turned around to face Cid and Hilda. "Please, may I go take a look around?" She pleaded. After a few seconds of hesitation Cid nodded with a sigh. "Alright... fine. Just stay out of trouble!" Eiko's face lit up as she turned around to run off. "Thank you! I won't get in trouble!"

Eiko walked freely through the Alexandrian castle. She hadn't seen anyone familiar yet. "Come one. Where are you guys?" She muttered under her breath.

"Lady Eiko?" A voice questioned behind Eiko. She quickly turned around only to see Doctor Tot. "Oh doctor!" The purple haired girl smiled. "Wow, Lady Eiko, It is you… What are you doing here?" The old man asked. His older from seemed to be shaking a little only because of his old age. "Well, It's my birthday tomorrow! Hey do you know where Zidane is?" Eiko said, jumping to the point. True, she did want to see every one again but she was here mostly for Zidane. "Well he is in the grand hall. But, Lady Eiko, I don't think…" Tot was about to tell Eiko that she probably should bother the king, but before anything could actually be said Eiko was already half way down the hall.

It wasn't long until Eiko had finally reached the grand hall. The tore the door open to see a older looking Zidane Tribal on the other side. "ZIDANE!" Eiko called out, running to hug the genome. It only took Zidane a few seconds to realize who the purple haired girl was. "Eiko its you." The blond said with a nervous laugh trying to pry the young girl off.

Garnet cautiously approached the two. "Will hello Eiko." She said. Her long brown hair was neatly tied up in a ponytail. Eiko let go of Zidane to face the woman in front of her. "Hello Dagger." The fifteen-year-old said sweetly trying to push the thoughts of jealousy out of her mind.

The queen was a bit relieved to see Eiko wasn't going to attack her. Garnet gave Eiko a sweet smile. Eiko smiled back. 'I promised she would behave, so I will behave!' Eiko thought over and over. 'Yah, This will be easy. All I have to go is stay in control. I can so do this!' She actually believed her pan would work until…

"Mommy! Daddy!" Three little voices cried out as a group of young children came into the room. Eiko's jawed dropped. "What the hell are those!" She yelled startling the three young children. Zidane looked over at Eiko with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "These are our kids Eiko."

By now Eiko was fuming. Her jealousy started pouring back into her head. She was feeling the same way she had been feeling when she was at the wedding. Eiko couldn't stand it any longer… Eiko had done something horrible…

"I HATE YOU GARNET!" The young girl screamed jumping toward the queen. Garnet let out a scream. It was mass chaos in that room. Luckily Beatrix came in just in time. "LADY EIKO!" The young knight yelled pulling Eiko off of Garnet. "Beatrix get her out of here." Zidane said angrily. The Knight nodded and with in a few minuets Eiko was thrown outside.


	2. Got to get away

Welcome to another chapter! This has been edited since it was originally published.  
I hope you enjoy it!  
Oh ya, I dont own the characters in this chapter.  
_:July 24th 2008 EDIT: _I know. I know this is a short chapter. I'm sorry.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two**

**Got to get away.**

"I did exactly what everyone asked me not to do." Eiko muttered. She was currently lying on her back outside of the Alexandrian castle. "I'm so stupid!"

Eiko placed a hand on her forehead. 'When Cid hears about what happened he'll be really mad at me.' She thought. The purpled haired female sighed, rolling over so she could sit up right. The stone steps where starting to bother Eiko's back. She closed her eyes, opening them immanently when she though she head someone walking toward her. _'Maybe they have come to let me back inside! Or-or Maybe its Cid! Oh no I'll have to make a run for it, if it is Cid. Bad Eiko! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_  
Her mind continued to race, thinking of what would happen if it was indeed her father.  
She sighed, hopped for the best, and looked over to see who was approaching.

A black mage, a very familiar looking black mage, was walking up the stone steps. He was small, Eiko reckoned that she was just a bit taller than he was. His face was almost completely covered by a large, old, tattered hat. "Vi…Vivi?" Eiko called out to the young mage. He stopped, his two yellow eyes blinked a couple times before responding. "E…Eiko? Is that you, Eiko?"

The female smiled, relived to know the mage didn't forget her. "Yah, its me!" Jumping up.

"How have you been?" Vivi asked after a moment.

Eiko's smile faded a little after a he said this. "Uh, I'm doing ok. It could be better." Vivi tilted his head a bit. He was confessed, but Eiko soon waved him off.  
"Ah, It doesn't matter right now. How have you been?" Vivi raised his shoulders. "I'm ok." He sounded nervous. Then again he looked like he was in a hurry.  
"Well, I have to go talk to Zidane right now. I'll see you around ok." The female nodded and watched Vivi hurry off. Something seemed strange about the mage, she just couldn't figure out what was up.

"Whats bugging him?" Eiko muttered.  
She soon heard someone clear their voice behind her. _'Uh-oh... Now I am screwed.'_ Turning to face Beatrix.

"Ah, its you Trixi!" She rushed, trying to get on the woman's _good side_ -- if she had one. "May I call you Trixi?" Her fake innocent voice wasn't helping her much.  
"No you may not." The knight seethed. She pushed her long brown hair out of her face and continued to speak. "I have spoken to your parents about your actions. They are not to pleased with you." Eiko's stomach dropped. She knew someone would tell them sooner or later, but she didn't want to tell them just yet.

"Great." Eiko moaned. She got to her feet to stand next to Beatrix. "So, when shall I arrange my funeral, and more importantly when can I go back inside?"

Beatrix gave the young girl a dirty look. "You must be joking right?" She knew it was coming. _3, 2, 1...  
_"You just attacked the queen, and your asking to come back inside?" Beatrix flipped her hair to the side and started to laugh.  
"For a 16-year-old, you are very immature." The knight grunted. "And not that bright. You're lucky we are not locking you away. It was Zidane's request that we didn't."  
Beatrix turned to make her leave, after laughing a bit.

"Hey-- HEY wait! Was that a yes or a no? Beatrix?"  
_No reply._  
"BEATRIX!"  
_No reply._ The knight was gone.

Eiko growled, throwing herself back onto the steps "Its getting dark… it's going to be dinner time soon."  
Her stomach yelled at her as she thought of food.  
"Damn you, shut up." She yelled at her stomach.  
Eiko closed her eyes and placed her head on her lap. "Damn, this sucks! where the hell am I suppose to go?"

Her head popped up.

"No one would care if I would just run off." Eiko paused.  
Thinking a bit on what she was saying. Where she would run off to? Who knows, who cares!  
"Yah! And- and then I can miss out on that punishment I'm going to receive!"

Purple hair fell in her face as she took to her feet. Her idea running through her racing thoughts  
Eiko took a look back at the castle. "Yah, I'm not just going to sit around and wait to get yelled at!" She took off down the stone steps.  
"HA! Lets see if they can find me!" She laughed loudly. Feeling free as ever, like a child.  
"Whoohoo!" Yelling!

She didn't stop running until she was out of Alexandria. Eiko stopped to take a breath.  
Granted, the female wasn't far -at all- from the city she had left, but she felt happy as can be.  
"Its a start." Whispering, making a face at the castle.

Off she went, after resting for about 5 minuets.  
Eiko had no idea where the hell she would wind up. For all she knew, she could be back at that very castle in an hour. Thinking back, maybe Cid and Hilda would be sad.  
"Well its not like it'll be the last time I'll see them." Shrugging.  
"I'll be back with them in a few days, and then they wont be mad at me! Haha!"

* * *

**Yah, sorry its short. I am editing these chapters. It might take a while, who really knows.  
I wrote this story when I was in 6th grade. I am a senior in High School now. Haha, I am sure there will be somewhat of a difference.  
Leave a review. I am gunna start fixing up the other chapters, along with updating a new one.  
Take care, all! **


	3. This is gonna be trouble!

** To sakura8907: **Hee hee thank you for the reviews! I should have updated sooner...) I didn't think people really liked this story so I didn't update...but now since I know someone like it I will update**  
To Strawberry's soul: **Its the same with me, Eiko has been my fav FFIX character since the very beginning. ) Oh and please update your Xenosaga story! As you can tell I really like it!**  
**

This chapter has been updated since the original. July 24th, 2008 update. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.  
I want to say, I don't own the characters. Review if you want. Please no flames. I know I am a sucky writer.  
Well now lets start the fic ok!

* * *

**Chapter three**

**This is gonna be trouble!**

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" Lady Hilda yelled in rage. He slammed her hands down onto a table. After the Lady and her husband where done with their business they returned to Zidane and Garnet to find out what their daughter had done. Not only that, they had also come to learn that the girl had gone missing and had been missing for about 2 hours!

It was unusual to see Hilda like this, a few guards and the king and queen took steps back at the woman advanced towards them, her true anger showing. Beatrix waled to the Lady her hands out in front of her, making sure Hilda would not start throwing objects. "I left her outside to wait for you, Malady. She must have ran off during that time." The female knight tried to explain. Hilda shook her head multiple times. Her usually calm f ace was turning a deep red color and her hair was untidy. "I understand that! I just don't understand why you left her out side!"

The yelling continued as Hilda and Beatrix bickered back and forth. Vivi wandered into the hall to whiteness the commotion taking place. He looked over at the extremely angry Lady Hilda and then over to Zidane. "Hey," Vivi whispered loud enough for Zidane to hear. "What's going on?"

"Its Eiko," Garnet stated. "she ran off while she was outside. Hilda is furious." The queen spoke cautiously so Hilda wouldn't hear. The queen's attempts failed.

"I know my Eiko! She wouldn't just run off randomly! You all must have scared her off!" Beatrix mouth dropped as Hilda pointed a finger toward her.  
"You have to be kidding me!" Beatrix hissed. "How could you honestly be blaming me for this!" The young knight turned her head away from Hilda. "I told you, Your Highness, nothing good would come from letting Eiko come back to Alexandria!" Just as she said it, she realized she shouldn't have.

As Beatrix and Hilda continued to fight Vivi lightly pulled on Zidane's sleeve. "I'll go look around for her." He offered. He was bored and figured it would give himself something to do. If he were to find Eiko it would give them a chance to talk. Vivi stated toward the door.

"Nah Vivi, Its ok." He knew Zidane was gunna say that. "Cid's already out looking for her."  
Vivi turned around. "It wouldn't hurt to look." he said before walking off.

…

"Where is everyone? I thought for sure someone would have found me by now!" Eiko let out a heavy sigh. It had started to get very dark by now, and she was getting a little uptight. However she didn't want to go back to that castle just yet, she rather them find her. After wandering around the outskirts of the Alexandrian city, she had wandered back inside. It was that or the forest, and she wasn't about ready to sit in the forest.

The female had hid herself in an old abandon weapon shop. The door was locked form the inside so Eiko had to smash the back window to get in. The place was dark, filled with boxes and cobwebs, and very cold. She knew for sure no that one would be coming in this place for a long time. She yawned again, and curled up in the corner.

"Damn, am I going to have to go back to the castle?" Eiko asked a little statue figure of a dog's head. She knew the little stoned figure wouldn't answer, but asked anyway. There was a moment of silence before the purple haired girl sighed getting to her feet. Not wanting to say it. "Yah, I might as well just go back." Walked to the locked front door, played around with the rusty lock until it broke, and opened the door. It was almost pitch black in this area. She couldn't really see anything except for…

Eiko quickly slammed the store's door shut hoping that the little back mage that had just walking by did not see her. Unfortunately, to her, the black mage had indeed seen her. She held herself against the door so he couldn't push his way in. Oh how she regretted breaking that lock a second ago..

"Eiko! Eiko I know that's you in there!" Vivi's muffled voice rang through the cracks of the door.

"Its not Eiko! Go away, I am an old woman!" She said changing her voice. She knew it wasn't gunna make him go away, but hey she was trieing.

"I can see your outline. Unless you have a horn old woman. And I dont think anyone, other than Eiko, has one."

Eiko sighed. There was no point to really hide from Vivi. Didn't she just say she was gunna head back to the castle. Besides, it was better having Vivi find her instead of Cid. "Fine," She softly, turning to open the door. "you can come in."

Vivi pushed on the door as soon as Eiko started to open the old wooden thing. He seemed out of breath and tired out. This startled Eiko a bit. _'What could he have possibly been doing?'_ She thought. She thought about it._ 'Uh yah... he must have been looking for me. idiot.'_

"Vivi, what's wrong? Do you usually get tired out that quick?" Eiko asked. Maybe it was just something that happened to black mages. It was probably that or something she wouldn't understand. Vivi shook is head. "That doesn't matter… Eiko why did you run off like that?" The mage asked slowly regaining his breath.

Eiko turned away from the mage. "Ha! What dose it matter? You found me, so now we can go back to the castle!" She said, going back to her old stubborn mood. Eiko quickly walked off into the dark, abandon, street. Leaving a confused Vivi behind her. She didn't really know it herself, she always felt stubborn around others. Therefore she acted that way.

_'Her mood changes quick.' _He thought as he too walked out the door and onto the street. The only problem was, when he got out there, he couldn't find Eiko anywhere. "Eiko where did you go?" Vivi sighed, adjusting the hat on his head. _'Damn, I lost her!'_ He thought. But he did it too soon. The young mage heard the sound of someone walking behind him. The male turned around but he couldn't see anything because it was so dark. "Eiko, is that you?" Vivi called out, getting a little nervous when no one answered him. "Hello?"

There was a loud bang, followed by Eiko's voice. "Vivi! Help!" She cried out before her voice turned into a slur of muffled noises. Was she playing some stupid joke on him? What was going on? His heart raced. "Eiko where are you, I can't see--" The mage yelled, running toward the girl's voice.

Vivi froze when he felt someone grab his shoulder and pull him back. His eyes widened when he heard a cackle behind. The mage would have turned around, but two seconds after the cackle began the young mage was hit over the head with a heavy object and knocked out.

…

Eiko Carol awoke with her face pressed against a stone cold floor. She yawned looking around the room trying to remember what had just happened. Her body shot up. She remembered being in the abandoned weapon shop, finding Vivi, walking out, and someone grabbing a hold of her. Knocking her out after they knocked the mage out.

What kind of mess did she get them into now? "Vivi!" She yelled. "Vivi! Where are you?"

Eiko heard someone's cackle behind her. It was the same cackle Vivi had heard. She got to her feet to meet the eyes of three men. Eiko quickly took a few steps backward. The three were way too close to her. Each wore a creepish grin on their faces.

The man in the middle was the one doing all of the laughing. He had long, dark blue, hair, which was tied in a ponytail. His eyes where a ruby red color. The eyes where hypnotizing, she felt as though she couldn't look away. "What the--" Wide eyes. Eiko had to tare her eyes away from the man's eyes to inspect the other men.  
It took her a moment. The men look all the same. Each had long dark blue hair and ruby eyes.

"Where is Vivi?" Eiko asked angrily after a moment.

The man in the middle of the group stopped his laughing and walked toward Eiko, grabbing hold of the girl's forearm. "That's doesn't matter right now!" He growled.

The female didn't like the way he had become aggressive by grabbing her arm. She gave the man an angry look... along with kicking the man in the place where the sun don't shine. As soon as he let go of her, Eiko started to run toward the closest door. She was about to leave when she heard a familiar voice yell. "STOP HER!"

_'No, It can be!' _Eiko's thoughts where racing. _'No! He is supposed to be…'_ Eiko Carol spun around as fast as she could. The voice remaindered her of the past. Events flashed in her head. She looked to the three men, who where now grabbing a hold of her arms again, holding her down. Obeying the voice.

The voice that was so familiar to her, but she didn't want to believe it.  
Looking past the men she saw the owner of the voice...

_Kuja_

**

* * *

**Sorry its short. Remember this is just an edit. I will post new chapters soon.  
I am gunna edit the next chapter after this.  
Take care.


	4. Stuck in the outer continent?

**To Sakura8907:** Hee hee, Your awesome! I'll try to make as many updates as soon as I can.**  
To Warior:** Thank you for the reviews! Is good to know that people like my story.**  
To Jnanee: **I'm glad you think my story is interesting. **  
To strawberry's soul: **RUNNN ITS KUJA!! AAAA!! Hee hee, Ohhh so thats why you haven't updated your story, your computer was broken...oh well now its not broken and after this chapter is over it will be YOUR turn to update AGAIN! Muhahahahah (choke choke) I'm ok.

This chapter has been updated since the original publish.  
July 24th 2008 edit. I hope you enjoy it.  
Leave a review if you want, Please no flames, and I don't own Square's characters!  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Stuck in the outer continent?**

Kuja's eyes showed anger as looked at Eiko. Then he closed his eyes. "You IDIOTS!" One of the blue haired men where thrown to the floor by Kuja's magic. The female jumped at the sudden yell. "You got the wrong summoner!" Kuja yelled, slapping another blue haired man making him fall to the floor.  
_'They were trying to get Garnet...'_ Eiko thought. _'What the hell is going on here. Kuja is suppose to be dead.'_

"We didn't mean to! We are sorry--" The last standing man started but stopped when he saw the look on Kuja's face. His ruby eyes fell to his feet.

"What? 'we didn't mean to?'" Kuja mocked. His tone growing darker, and darker as he talked. "I told you to get the _older_ summoner!" Silver hair fell in his face as he put an emphasis on the word "older" His deep blue eyes closed and opened again. Looking at Eiko and then the men.

"Master, I am sure this one is just as good." One man said timidly. "I mean she _is_ sixteen years old."

Kuja stopped and took a look at Eiko.  
A smile spread across his face, examining the female's outline.

"She_ is_ sixteen." Kuja said his lips curling into a dark smile.

_'How the Fuck did he know that?'_ The voice in Eiko's head went off

"Lovely use of language, Eiko dear." Kuja walked close to the female. Using his dainty fingers he bushed strands of her purple hair out of her eyes. "Although I would prefer you not use it." Eiko became startled. He had just read her thoughts. She wondered if she had said it out loud or if he did indeed read her thoughts.

"How di-did you do tha--" Kuja cut into Eiko's sentence. "I can read your mind like a book, dear."

A voice broke through the silence after Kuja's last statement. Vivi broke through a door straight in front of Eiko. Fire shot through the room, aimed towards Kuja, the mass of silver avoided it by a swift moment to the other side of the room.  
Eiko smiled, she hadn't seen Vivi yet, she was glad to see he was unharmed.

"Vivi, help!" Eiko called out. Getting the mage's attention.  
Kuja lifted his head back and laughed as loud as could be. "Boys, boys! You didn't tell me you brought my mage!" His grin grew wild. The three men smiled, figuring that they were now not hated in their master.

"I'm not _your _mage!" Vivi growled as Kuja strode toward him.  
_'Vivi'_ Eiko thought,_ 'Oh great job Eiko, This is all your fault!!'_ Eiko got out of them mens grasps, trieing to run to Vivi, but failed when she got captured again.

"My, how you've grown." Kuja chuckled ignoring Vivi's last comment.

Vivi ignored the silver haired man's comment. "I didn't come here to talk to you." The mage flung a file spell out to the three identical men, so they drooped hold of Eiko. Kuja spun around, kicking the mage back onto the floor. Vivi groaned getting back to his little feet.  
"Don't let the summoner get away!

It was too late, Vivi threw a few more fire spells at the men, as he told Eiko to run. She nodded and took off towards the door. She stopped, to look back at Vivi.  
"Are you coming?" She asked, yelling.  
Eiko saw Vivi nodding while throwing more spells.  
"I'll be following you in second!"

_3...2...1..._

Vivi let out another spell and then took off after the female. Within seconds they were out Kuja's palace.

...

"Vivi, I'm sorry." Eiko whispered softly.

Vivi looked at her and smiled. "Why?"

"If I didn't run away from the castle this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't worry about it. We are both fine, not hurt just a little lost. We can't change what happened."

About an hour had passed since they had escaped Kuja's. The two knew it was only hours before the man came after them. Eiko only wondered why Kuja needed her, let alone was even alive. She sighed, upset.

As the two continued down a dirt road Vivi assured her everything was fine.

Eiko looked down at her feet as she walked. For some reason it felt really awkward having just Vivi around. Of course they had been around each other alot before, when they were younger, but it had been a long time since they last saw each other. _'Was that why it was awkward? Yah that has to be it, its just because I havn't been around him for years. Yahhh thats it.'_

Vivi's voice brought the female back to reality instead of her thoughts. "I just how we are gunna get home."

"That is a good think to think about." She looked around. It was clear that they were **_nowhere_** near Alexandria. The female wondered how they could even get around to informing anyone of where they were. _'Oh no, they'd probably leave me here to die instead of saving me!' _Eiko gasped as she thought this. Vivi jumped. "Eiko whats wrong?"

"They are gunna leave me here to die!" She shrieking, jumping to conclusions. Vivi didn't know what to say. he made a face.

"What are you talking abou--"

"Zidane, Dagger, and everyone! They rather leave me to diee!"

She was acting like a 6 year old again. Vivi watched, trying to hold back a laugh, as Eiko began to mess with her hair as she yelled words that would be incoherent to anyone listening to her. The most Vivi got out of her speech was 'Dieing' 'Dirty' 'bugs' and more random words. There was really nothing that could calm the girl down, so the mage waited until she, basically, got tired to talking. Or else she would lose her voice, or get a head ache. He wondered what would come first.

Eiko finally stopped. Slumping down, gasping for breath.

"Are you done?" Vivi asked, just watching. She looked at him, breathing heavily. "Y-ya-yah. I'm done."

"Ok, lets figure out where we are, and find a place to sleep. We can't be up all night."

* * *

Well thats the end of that chapter. The next edit should be coming soon! and then! A new chapter! Wahhh--Yah I said it.  
Take care all.


	5. Camping

**Strawberry's soul, La LLama, Kingcorrupted, Jnanee, **and **warior.** Thanks for the reviews!!

Just like the other chapters, this one has been edited. July 24, 2008 edit.  
As you can see I had nothing to do today.  
Please review if you want. Please no flames. I do not own the Final Fantasy Characters.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter five:**

**Camping!**

It had taken alot of effort to get Hilda to calm. Cid had come back to the castle with no info for were Eiko was, and to make it worse Vivi was missing now too.  
Zidane scratched his head as he held back a yawn. "Damn I new I should have told him not to go."

The blonde watched his wife rocking one of their children to sleep.  
Smiling he left go of the whole Vivi and Eiko missing news, and walked over to his lover.

"Did she just fall asleep?" He asked brushing a few strands of golden brown hair out of his young child's face. Garnet smiled as she opened her eyes.

"Yes I assume so." The woman looked up at her husband as he kissed her. When he pulled away she slowly got to her feet. "I'm going to take her to bed, and then I will be right back. She did just as she said, and within a minuet she was back.  
But, by her coming back meant that they would have to talk about the problem they were going through, again.

"Do you think something bad happened to them?" Garnet asked, in almost a motherly tone.

"I don't even know." He whispered. "We searched everywhere, we found nothing except for that old weapons shop with a window busted out."

Garnet hummed. The weapon shop alone wouldn't help them in figuring out where the kids where, all it meant was that some punks decided to break a window for god know what reason. "I feel so bad." She whispered.

The sentence brough Zidane to his wives eyes. "Wah- Why?" He asked.

The queen gave her king an odd look. "What do you mean why?" She asked back.

"Why would you feel bad?" Repeating. "And don't answer a question with another!"

"Why would I _not_ feel bad? They are our friends."

"Yes and this is the same girl that somewhat ruined our wedding, and attacked you!" Zidane laughed a little.

"That is true but she is the same girl that _helped _us save this world we live in. The same child that is our friend. It's not my fault if she had a major crush on you, Zidane." She paused to brush multiple strands of hair out of her face. "Besides, I think its funny. I mean, she is only a kid."

"Yah, a kid who acts ten when she is really sixteen." Zidane muttered.

"Yes, but isn't that what we love about her? The humor that comes along with her?" Garnet said, with a soft voice.

Zidane just looked at his wife and sighed. "Yah, I guess your right."

"Good, I'd hope you'd say that." The female giggled as she came close to her husband and sat on his lap, giving him another kiss.

...

Eiko played with her ears. "Urg my ears keep ringing!" She laughed. "Maybe someone is talking about me, what do you think Viv?"

The black mage laughed, as he tried to set up a little fire. "I wouldn't be surprised, I mean both you and I have gone missing." Eiko laughed as she agreed with him. Playing with the tattered hat on his head as they talked.

Eiko had placed herself on a rock, as soon as the fire started. She yawned a little. Vivi did the same.

"Vivi," The female called quietly. The mage was a little thrown off by the tone of her voice, but he replied calmly. She must have been falling to sleep.  
"Vivi. Do you think," _Pause. _"that Kuja," _Yawn._ "will find us?"

The male had to hold back a little giggle, but then stopped. "I'm not sure." He added with a whisper. "I hope not."

It was silent, Vivi was almost sure the female had gone to sleep.  
He was wrong. When she spoke again it caught him off guard.

"You know, I went camping only once. It was with Mog." Her eyes were shut as she yawned again. "But it wasn't really fun because Mog... Well Mog kept having bathroom problems." The mage laughed as he tired to imagine Eiko's moogle friend having _'Bathroom troubles'._

Eiko continued to tell little storied about her and Mog, and stories about life with Hilda and Cid. The two talked most of the night, Even though it was showing that Eiko really needed some sleep. After a while of talking the girl climbed off of her rock and crawled closer to the fire and peacefully drifted off to sleep.

Vivi smiled as he looked at her. She looked so innocent sleeping, almost like a whole different person.  
She was kinda cute.

Calmly, the mage reached over to, lightly, brush some strands of hair away from her pale face.-- Which looked orange due to the fire's glow.  
Vivi laughed at himself, thinking. _'Eiko would kill me if she woke up and saw me like this.'  
_

He pulled his arm away and adjusted his hat.  
It would probably be wise if he too got some sleep.

* * *

Hey everyone! So I guess I kinda, legit, changed a** lot **of this chapter.  
Its still** small**. I know, sorry guys, I'm not that great at making them long, especially if I am just editing the chapters.  
Hope you enjoyed! Take care!


	6. Revealing The Deal

As usual thanks for the reviews!! Much appreciated!

Now, You know the deal!  
This is the July 24, 2008 edit of this chapter.  
Please review if you want. I ask of you no flames.  
I do not own the Final Fantasy Characters.

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**Revealing The Deal**

Despite talking most of the night with Eiko, Vivi had managed to wake up early the next morning.  
Yawning, he stretched his arms out, as he listened to Eiko's steady breaths.

_"Mog... Thats not... a toilet... its _my_ foot..." _Eiko muttered as she rolled over and slept on.

Eiko Carol was quite the character. Even in her sleep she managed to be funny. Yet Vivi was still drawn to the peacefully figure as she slept. _'I feel like a creep.' _He thought, adding a laugh as he said it.  
A voice broke away his attention from the female.

"You know, it will be quite pointless if you fall in love with her." A whisper against his ear. The made jumped, turning to see the mass of silver.  
He braced himself for an attack, but Kuja brushed him off.  
"Don't bother, you know you can't hurt me little mage." Is voice was a taunt to his ears.

Vivi didn't want to wake Eiko. He looked back and then to Kuja. He sighed "What do _you_ want?" His voice was now a whisper.

"What is it? You don't seem happy to see me." Kuja giggled. Strands of silver hair fell over his face. The white matched with his pale skin and brought out the deep blue in the male's eyes. Vivi said nothing in return.

He couldn't. Even if he _wanted_ to...

"We had a deal Vivi." Kuja's voice was dark, and cruel sounding. It brought the mage to his senses. It was as if the older male also did not wish to wake the young soummoner. "I- I- know," Vivi's voice shook. He didn't know what was possessing him to do this.  
He didn't feel like himself. "I'm not backing out of it, but--" Kuja held up his had and silenced Vivi.

"You knew the deal. Bring me a Summoner, you can become a _human_. What other summoner do you expect me to use?" Kuja's voice became more cruel as he spoke his speech. "Eh? You said you didn't want me to use the princess. Now you don't what me to use the girl?"  
Another pause. Vivi's head sunk. "Hate to break it to you, my puppet, but those two are the last summoners living,"  
The villian was eating up Vivi's reaction to his cruelty. "Which means I have to use one of them. Since I have this one right here it will be a lot easer for me... and you." Kuja's lips curved into a smile.

Vivi could not say anything. He knew nothing he could do or say would actually help Eiko. "Listen, Vivi, You want to become _human_, right? Do you want to die as a mage? A short life it will be, dear Vivi. By doing this your _one _step_ closer_ to getting what you want."  
Kuja knelled so he was the same height as the black mage. "What do you say? Aren't you going to help me?"  
He didn't know why. He felt as though he wasn't himself. He longed to live a longer life. He didn't want to die.. _yet_.  
Vivi looked to Kuja then to Eiko's sleeping form.  
"Fi-- Fine. Ok, Fine." The mage whispered lowering his head again.  
He could not back down from the deal, if he did Kuja might kill him. Kuja stood up and smiled. "I knew you would see it my way!" He then made a gesture to his three henchmen and they began to walk over to Eiko.

Vivi got angry, he didn't want them touching the girl.

"No!" They stopped as he yelled.  
"Please." Pausing. "Let me wake her up." The men looked to their _'master'_.  
Kuja sighed, a little annoyed. "Very well then."

_"Mog... that's a bush... go there."_ Eiko wheezed as Vivi walked over to her.  
The mage took a deep breath as he reached to touch he beautiful, peaceful figure. Shaking her gently.  
"Eiko," Eiko slowly opened her eyes to see Vivi, Kuja, and the three blue men. "Its _time_ to wake up." Vivi whispered

...

Zidane had fallen asleep, peacefully. His arms wrapped around his lover's small frame. Something kept him awake. The thought of the current events.  
_'Damn those two. Here did you go?'  
_He slipped out of his bed and walked into the hall. The king found himself in his children's room. They too, were sleeping peacefully. He scratched his messy hair, and jumped when he felt something behind him.

Someone tapped him. "Oh Shii--" He closed his mouth before he swore.  
A familiar face stared back at him. The King wondered if he was dreaming. Freya looked at him, with a serous face. Not saying anything.

"Uh... are you a dream?" Asking.

She sighed. "No Zidane. Garnet told me, and I came as soon as possible. Unfortunately I came late." Channing he subject. "Your children are lovely."

Zidane rubbed his eyes. "Th-Thank you."

Freya moved on. "Zidane, we need to find Eiko and Vivi. Something does not seem right to me."

Another sleepy reply. "Yah, yah, we'll get em."

"Tired?"

"Yahhh kinda."

"Get your sleep. We are leaving in the morning. I have already talked to Garnet."

Zidane Blinked.

...

Vivi growled as he followed the other men. Angry with current events.

"Damn! Kuja! We never agreed to this!!" The mage walked along behind the four of them. The silver haired male was carrying a knocked out Eiko over his right shoulder.  
Kuja just grunted. "She was getting too annoying." Kuja said not even looking back at the mage.  
Vivi looked down at his feet. There was nothing he could say to the man that could change his cruelty. _ 'Why am I doing this?' _He thought. '_Why am I putting her through the trouble?'_

"You're doing it because you want to become _human_. You just remember that. You can live longer." Kuja said in an icy tone. After hearing The mage's thoughts.  
"With the help from her, we can gain what we both want." He couldn't stand the silver haired man.  
He didn't know why he agreed. He felt like he had to. It was his only hope, maybe? He couldn't tell.

If the mans cruelty couldn't get worse. He spole again. The statement sent the mage over the edge. He_** hated **_the man.

"Don't worry, dear Vivi. The summoner wont feel any pain as she is dieing." Silver hair flung back as he let out a loud cackle. He had no heart. Vivi couldn't stand listening to him taunt the mage.

He looked to Eiko, a little bead of blood trickling down her lip. Vivi bit his lip, and closed his eyes.  
Guilt, heavy in his emotions.

"Eiko..."

_I am sorry._

* * *

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the edit! I hope to get these done good. I hope they don't seem rushed.  
Oh I am thinking of a new Title idea, because YES I know the title sucks. No need to tell me.  
Anyways, thanks for reading. Enjoy!


	7. The Band of Retired Heroes

A thank you go out to **Warior, Red-eyed-dragon-gurl,** and to **Sakura8907** -- by the way, It's a good thing you put that knife back down on that table because murder is a sin in my world, well actually it's a sin everywhere. Anyways you guys always read, and I am glad you are enjoying the story!

Hey guys, you know it.  
This is the July 25, 2008 edit of this chapter.  
Please review if you want. No flames, Please.  
I do not own the Final Fantasy Characters!

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

**The Band of Retired Heroes!**

Her head hurt. Her lip was bleeding. She felt awful. Eiko opened her eyes and groaned. She remembered being captured again by the evil Kuja. _'Damn_' she thought.  
She was hanging over someone's, rather rough shoulder. Eiko's eyes met Vivi's desperate eyes. She gasped.

"Vivi!" Eiko yelled as she tried to squirm out of Kuja's hold.

Something seemed odd however. No one was paying attention to the mage. He could have ran off, and no one would notice. _'Why isn't anyone guarding him?'_  
She continued to struggle against Kuja. Despite his dainty figure, he _was_ rather strong.

Vivi, said nothing. His eyes wouldn't meet hers. _'Something is wrong.'_ She thought. At this, Eiko stopped the squirming  
_ 'Did I do something?'_ She asked herself.

The female watched Vivi lower his head as Kuja muttered. "Ah, we are hear everyone." He giggled.

"Vivi...?"

_'This is it.' _The mage's emotions dropped.

...

Zidane cursed out loud.  
"We don't even know where to start!" Morning was approaching. Garnet was awake, she looked determined. Zidane couldn't figure out why she was so keen on finding the girl who ruined her wedding and tried to attack her.

"He's right Garnet, we _really_ don't know where to start." Freya broke in.

The queen shook her head. She always looked so graceful, even after she had crawled out of bed. Her long brown hair was a little messy at the top, but she still managed to pull off still looking as beautiful as ever. The woman was pacing back and forth. Garnet really, really wanted to find her friends.  
Two teens. Who knows where they were.  
Something didn't feel right. Something felt as though things were going to get bad.

She groaned. "Yes, Yes we do--" Both Freya and Zidane gave the brunette an odd look.

"Ummm," Zidane started. "Daggzies, sweetie, I don't know if you know this. The reason why Eiko and Vivi aren't here right now is because they are_ missing._ The term _missing _means to be absent." His tone growing more and more sarcastic as he brought his queen into his arms. "Honey, in better terms, it means those two are nowhere to be found." And with finishing the blonde received a slap to the face.

"Ouch! Damn Dagger--"

"--Ok, before I was so rudely interrupted!" Garnet brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I was going to say, I have gotten reports from a few people. Something someone said caught my eyes. They informed the castle saying they thought they spotted, Strange events taking place in the outer continent."

Freya sighed. "Garnet." She started. "Just because there are _strange things _going on in the outer continent doesn't mean Eiko and Vivi are there."

"There is a possibility that they are!"

Zidane stayed silent, but sighed.

"Listen, we have had airships searching the continents. One of men on an airship said they spotted, what looked like, the remains of a camp fire." As the two listened, Garnet's words began to make much more sense. How could have Eiko and Vivi gotten stuck out there? They wouldn't know. It was a long shot by going out there. What was to happen once they got out there? Only look at a camp fire and determine where to go from there?

Garnet and Freya conversed more about the camp fire, and how the airships also mentioned seeing some movement on the outer land. Zidane watched as Freya nodded one thousand times, her hand at her chin as she thought.  
Zidane would have joined in on the conversation had it not been early morning, and had he not been extremely tired.

"Alright then. We will head to the outer continent as soon as possible!" Freya's voice brought Zidane back from the sleep he had just started to fall into.

"Wa-What? Already--"

"Mommy! Daddy!" Voices echoed, stopping the male. His children ran into the room at full speed. Their face's showed that they were worried about something. The three of them were all very young, the oldest one being six years and the youngest, twins, at age four. Kaia, Keyi, and Zane.  
The children looked just like their parents. Zane had dark brown hair and eyes, just like his mother. However, he had been a trouble maker like his father.  
Keyi was the older twin, only by a few minuets, and this was evident. Kaia clung to her sister at times, while Keyi acted older than her age. The twins both had golden brown hair, with deep blue eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Garnet asked in her motherly tone, as Kaia reached up to cuddle in her mother's arms. The four year old let out little sobs.

"Uncle Steiner said you were leaving us mommy!" Zane cried, looking at his mother with wide eyes. Zidane looked up to see two knights in the doorway. They had probably been chasing the children in attempts to keep them from bothering their parents. "I am sorry You highness! Steiner was not suppose to say anything" Beatrix explained as she gasped for breath.

Zane held onto Keyi's hand as they looked up that their mother. "Its ok. Mommy won't leave you. I promise."

This response made the children happy, but made Zidane get to his feet. "Wait, what Dagger?"

Garnet got to her feet, a warm and almost _'evil'_, smile on her face. "No, no. Its mommy's promise." She placed Kaia down, kissing her on the forehead.  
"I wont leave. Daddy is. So is Aunties Beatrix and Freya, and Uncle Steiner."

Beatrix moved next to Freya, who had her arms folded. The four of them were obviously not aware of the Queen's plan to make them search for the teen's and leave her behind. "You think she had this planed?" Freya whispered.  
"Yup. I'm sure she did." The knight replied.

The King hurried over to his wife. "Wait a second. Darling, sweetie, love of my life. Your are going to make _me _go with_ old faithful_, here?" The blonde asked gesturing toward Steiner. His children found the sentence funny, and all being to laugh. Steiner was not too fond of being called _'Old Faithful'._

"What was that, _you_!?" Steiner growled, advancing toward the King.

"That's _'Your Highness'_ to you!" Zidane snapped.

"Ha, why should I call you that? You... you.. _monkey!_" The children erupted into laughter as the knight said this. The women in the room did nothing to stop the, rather childish, fight the two men were about to engage in.

Zidane threw his head back in a fit of laughter. "Oh how damn _original_! Did it take you long to pull that name out from your _ass_?"

_3, 2, 1... _

"Monkey!" Steiner didn't know what else to say. He was so angry with the King that his anger turned into childish replies.

"Rusty!" Zidane went along with it.

"**_Monkey!_**"

"**_Rusty!_**"

"**_MONKEY!!_**"

"**_RUSTYYYYYYYY!!_**_" _The blonde male made it a point to prolong the word as he listened to his children fall over laughing, hard. **_  
_**

"Alright! Alright! Enough you too!" Garnet yelled, getting the two men to stop.  
"Uncle and Daddy are fighting again!" Keyi giggled hugging her twin.  
"Yes, children, he is acting younger than you. Don't learn form him. He is not smart." Garnet purred evilly. Zidane whimpered.  
Steiner said words of apology and then they continued to speak of the missing teens

When the group had finished talking, and had prepared to leave Freya hugged the Alexandrian queen. "Are you sure you don't want to go?" She asked after pulling away. "You'd be missing many more childish fights." This received a giggle.

"The kids need me. I cannot leave them." Garnet explained. Freya nodded and gave her a smiled.  
"Everyone." A voice came to their attention. Cid and Hilda approached the group. Hilda still crying, Cid giving her tissue after tissue.  
Beatrix raised her voice to the two could hear. Her voice was light, and calming. "Don't worry, we will find them Lady Hilda. We will bring them back safely."  
The Lady gave a weak smile, but it seemed as though she found comfort in the Knight's words.

It was time to go.

Garnet wrapped her arms around Zidane giving him a warm kiss. "Be safe." She whispered as she pulled away. Part of her did not want her lover to go, but she knew he had to. Zidane nodded. "We will promise."  
"Goodbye."  
"Goodbye, _love_."

...

The room was cold. No one spoke. Kuja lay in a large cushioned chair, his feet propped up on the arms. The blue haired men sat away from each other in the large room. Vivi sat closest to the door.

A voice broke the silence "Can't we do it now?" One of the _'henchmen' _asked from one of the corner's of the room. His eyes stared straight at the wall. Not looking at his master's silvery hair. Kuja had his head back, staring that the ceiling. He was obviously bored, and not wanting to answer his servant's question.

"No," He sighed with an annoyed tone. "We must wait a while, besides --"

"Where is Eiko?" Vivi cut Kuja off wit his question. evilly, silver stands of hair fell over his face as he brought his head up to look at the mage.  
Rolling his eyes he asked. "Why?"

Vivi's gaze fell back to the floor. He _needed _to talk to her. He really wanted to talk to her. Kuja, lazily, took to his feet and walked over to the mage. He leaned himself so they where face-to-face. Vivi knew the man was reading his thoughts. At least he didn't have to waste his breath, just so Kuja could say no.  
Silver hair snickered as he stood up straight. "Fine, you can. Don't think about trying to escape." Kuja paused. "I will be listening." His lips curved into an evil smile.

The mage had no intentions of running, for he knew he would just get caught again. He shook a little. Vivi was not fond of Kuja's new power to read the thoughts of others. The fact that the man would be listening to everything he said to the female made him even more uncomfortable.  
But it was the only way. The only way he could talk to her.

As fast as Vivi could, he was out of the room. Kuja sighed and walked back to his cushioned seat.  
"Master" Kuja looked up.  
"Do you think its ok to let him talk to her?"

Silver hair flew back as he laughed. "Don't worry about it. He won't do anything stupid if he knows whats good for_ him_."

Eiko's arms where held up high over her head. the cool chains, that held her, were uncomfortable, _hurt_.  
She wined a little as she tried to pull at the iron locks. "Damnit..." Her whisper echoed around the cold cell. _'Where is Vivi? I don't want to be here!'  
_Thinking of the mage made her stop struggling. "Vivi, I hope you are alright."

"I'm fine, Eiko." The sound of the mage's voice made her heart jump. Maybe they would be able to go free. For some reason she felt scared. Something didn't feel right to her. She wondered why Vivi had not been locked up. Maybe they were hurting him? Thinking back, she remembered how the mage and Kuja had known each other more than they had before.

"Why haven't you been here with me?" The female asked softly.  
Vivi said nothing. He walked close to her. Gazing at the chains that held her. Without thinking, she blushed when she watched the mage bring his fingers to the iron. He brushed them, and then looked to Eiko. There was a long pause. "Vivi?" Her voice was soft and shaken. "What is wrong?"

The golden orbs, that were the mage's eyes, closed. He sighed heavily. Knowing he would have to do something he ad longed not to do.  
"Eiko, I have to tell you something." Vivi paused. Thinking of the right words to say. "and I know, you-you're not going to like it."

_Something was wrong. Oh so wrong._

* * *

Ok, so that took a bit. This chapter was AWFUL it needed to be redone badly!  
I look at the other chapters and it makes me sick. What could I not use spell check or something?  
Curse my 12 year old self.  
Anyways, I am starting the edits- or remake of the next chapter.  
Take care!**  
**


	8. Telling Eiko

This is a remake- Edit- of the original chapter to this story.  
Written July 26th, 2008.  
I do not own anything. reviews are liked. Please no flames.  
On with the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **

**Telling Eiko  
**

She was thrown off by Vivi's sentence. What was wrong? Was she going to get angry about something? She needed to know. Vivi was hiding something from her. That didn't seem right of him. She tugged at the chains as Vivi stepped away from her. "Vivi, what's wrong?" The female's voice trembled. "Did Kuja hurt you? Is there no way to escape? What is going on?" Vivi shook his head repeatably trying to silence Eiko. She tugged more. Desperate. "Vivi! _Please_ tell me!"

His voice trembled now. "E- Eiko." He sat on the ground, in front of the female. He wasn't ready to tell her about his deal with Kuja, but he knew he had to. He asked himself. _'Why am I doing this? Why am I going to hurt her for my selfish reasons? this isn't me... but I just can't stop.'_ He was brought back to reality as Eiko questioned him again. "You do remember, Eiko, that we black mage's have sort life spans?" She was thrown off by his question. "Ye-Yes. I remember. but whats wrong--"  
"It was not long ago. I left for the mage village. _I knew it._ I was_ going _to die. My life span was up."

Eiko gasped. "Vivi! You're alright now? Please tell me?"  
For a few moments Vivi said nothing at all. He needed to think of the words. "I wandered after that. I left the mage's village. I didn't know why._ Eiko_ I don't feel like myself." He paused. Eiko could tell Viv was upset.  
The mage did not want to finish his story, but he had to. Eiko had to know.  
But know _what?_ Know that her friend would sacrifice her life for his happiness? Did he expect her to day ok?

Eiko broke the silence that followed. "Vivi, its ok. You are ok now. It is fine." She too paused. "right?"  
He shook his head. Over and over again he thought about his actions. Was he in a trance? Why was he doing this? Was he too a villain?

"Kuja found me. Eiko. Kuja _helped_ me."

There was nothing. No words.

"What is going on? I need to know." Eiko grew worried as he closed his eyes.

A voice stopped Vivi from talking again. "Really, if you don't understand now,_ dear,_ you really aren't very smart." Kuja strode into the room. Eiko gave him a disgusted look as he placed a hand on Vivi's shoulder. How did Kuja help Vivi? What could he have done for him? What was going on?  
"Don't touch him, monster!" Eiko yelled angrily. She did not trust the man.

Kuja shrieked with laughter. He was like a child. "_Go on_! tell her the rest of your _little story_." The laughter subsided. "She is bound to find it interesting."  
Eiko ignored Kuja's remark and his evil smile. What was wrong with Vivi? He could distract the man enough to get them out.  
"Vivi now is the chance! Do something." Eiko begged. She didn't want to believe that Vivi was siding with Kuja, but something told her that.  
"Shut up, girl!" Kuja hissed at her useless attempts. "Vivi! Please!" Eiko yelled.

"Im so sorry." The mage lowered his voice, stepping back again.  
"Vivi! What is going on, _damnit_?" She wanted her damn answer. Eiko knew Vivi was stalling.  
"Kuja, promised to keep me alive. He prolonged my short life for a while." The mage got choked up. "As long as I brought him summoner…" He trailed off.

"Yes," Kuja smiled evil. "Yes, yes, yes. At first we had our eyes set on that other one. What do you call her? _Dagger?_"  
Eiko looked dumbfounded. "Then my men got you. They saw you with Vivi." Eiko pieced it all together. Vivi _was _siding with the silver haired man.  
Kuja smiled as he saw her gasp. Looking at Vivi she felt choked up. "I can see you to are going to need to talk," Kuja turned to leave. "Make it quick Vivi. we are almost ready." And with that Kuja left.

Left them in a haunting silence.

...

"We are almost there!" Freya called out. Beatrix was at her side. The band of _heroes _where aboard of an airship.  
Getting close to the outer continent. To the area where Kuja's palace use to reside. Something drew them to that area. They had gotten recent information that some had seen life in that area.

"Where's Steiner?" Freya asked after a moment. Beatrix sighed. Not saying anything. Just holding up a hand, as if pointing to a direction.

"Stop stalking me, damnit!" It had answered Freya's question, when she heard Zidane yell in the direction the knight had pointed.

"_FOR THE LAST TIME!_ Urg! I am not stalking you! What the_ hell _do you mean?" Steiner's yell could be heard soon after Zidane's

The women sighed. They figured the statement was because the Knight was following the King as he wondered the ship. They also made the asumption that _the children_ were fighting long before they heard them. Just like immature kids. Zidane's figure appeared in front of their eyes.  
"Are we there yet?" Zidane complained, obviously annoyed.

The two didn't need to say anything as the ship prepared a landing.

"Actually yes."

_...  
_

"Eiko." Vivi explained again. "I don't feel like myself! I don't know whats wrong with me! I am selfish!"

Her eyes refused to meet the golden orbs. "_Selfish?_ Thats all you can say?" She fought back from screaming at the mage. She had _no_ idea what Kuja was going to do with her. She was well aware that he was going to steal her power. The strength that surged through her body. By taking that she knew what would come.  
She didn't want to think of it.

"How could you? Damn right you arnt yourself. You are now as much as a monster as him." Eiko growled.

Vivi couldn't say anything to help himself. "He said he could make me human…"

"Keep you alive? Why would you believe his bullshit?!" She was outraged.  
Was she going to die like this? Was she going to die by Kuja draining away her life.

"Eiko..." He did not want this to happen. Vivi couldn't have it happen to the queen nor Eiko. He felt something snap inside him. He felt like a puppet being controlled.

"Get out." Eiko muttered.

Vivi looked up at the female  
"Eiko…" The mage whispered, softly.  
Vivi saw what looked like a tear fall down Eiko's face. He reached up to wipe it off of her pale face. Eiko flinched when they touched.  
"Get out! Get out! Go away! Damnit!"

There was nothing Vivi could do. He turned to the door. "As you wish."  
Nothing more. He closed the door between them.

As he stepped out he could hear the female's sobs. The mage wanted nothing more but to run back in there and help her out. Keep her from crieing.  
Kuja stood in a nearby corner. He smiled wicked as Vivi walked by.  
"Its only for the _best_, Vivi."  
He did not want to hear that. With that the mage took off.

Vivi was out of sight. Kuja didn't turn to face the three men standing behind him, but spoke to them  
"Sive and Sial. Get the girl ready." He ordered. Two men said nothing, but turned and went to get Eiko.

One man was left. He stepped closer to his master. "And what about me."

"Ah yes Savos." Kuja giggled evilly.  
"Fetch Vivi. Make sure he is ready for our," He paused. "_Surprise._"__

"Its time"_  
_

* * *

That is that for this chapter.  
All remade. I am sure its not great, but better than the one I wrote as a 12 year old. Haahaa  
I hope some like the story. Two more chapter edits, and then a new chapter will come!  
Oh yes, along with a new title. Im just changing it a little... so people will know its the same story.  
Take care all.


	9. I'll keep your secret if

Thank you **Warior** and **Alana Smithy **for your reviews!

I do believe this is the last chapter I have to heavily edit! Yay!  
I had a lot of fun going back and remembering the old crap and fixing the _**hell** _out of it.  
But now it will be time to write the** new** chapters! I am excited.  
Anyways. Here we go. Last Remake! July 31th, 2008  
Leave a review if you want! No flames please.  
I don't own these characters.  
Enjoy!

**

* * *

******

**Chapter Nine: **

**"I will keep your secret _if_…"**

It was time. Vivi didn't want to believe what he was about to do. He felt sick to his stomach. What the hell possessed him to do this? He slumped down to the floor, his back against the wall. The golden orbs closed. He felt as though he was going to get riped apart. The mage heard a ringing in his ears.  
A soft voice.  
_"You know you want this, Vivi." _The mage groaned. He didn't recognize the voice. It came to him alot though.  
Was this the voice that made him make this deal in the first place?  
It made Vivi's head hurt, but for some reason he couldn't disagree with the voice when it told him to continue to go through with the deal.

Eiko was lead to a giant room. The room looked like it was completely made out of crystals. She had never seen anything like it. The cool air, the glowing crystals, Eiko didn't know what it was but something in the room made her comfortable. Kuja stood in the middle to the room. His arms stretched wide.

Kuja turned to greet her. "Dear Eiko!" He laughed.  
He walked over and grabbed a hold of her arms

Within seconds Eiko felt her arms get strapped down to two large pilers, a large crystal above her head.  
"What are you going to do? Kuja?" She asked, teeth gritted.

There was no answer as two of the blue haired men made sure there was no way for Eiko to escape. "I'm not sure Kuja plans to do this." One of the men whispered.  
The silver haired man heard. "I am only doing it the way _he_ told me to. I am not one to _follow orders._" Kuja sighed stepping in front of the summoner. "but, its not a bad idea. Might as well listen to what _he_ says."

Of course Eiko had no clue what the man was talking about, and before she could say anything Kuja changed the subject. "Don't worry, your death wont be..."  
A evil smile. "_Too painful._"

As scared as she was, she couldn't help but yelling at Kuja.  
"Just get this over with damnit!" Eiko's voice squeaked as her scream echoed through the room.

Silver hair flew back as he laughed. "Oh my, someone is in a foul mood! Now, now Eiko have a little sense of humor. You are no fun my dear!" She ignored him. Spitting in his direction. He was annoyed by this. "That wasn't needed." He growled stepping closer to the female. Kuja drew back his hand and quickly brought back his hand to slap her. Eiko's face burned as Kuja again laughed. He was having too much fun with this.

...

They searched the area up and down. Nothing. They found absolutely nothing. Beatrix groaned ducting some sand from herself. The sounds of yells reached her ears the Knight gritted her teeth, quickly becoming annoyed with the two men who were STILL arguing.  
She soon had enough.  
"Zidane! Steiner! If you two don't stop fighting," He raised her sword to point it to their faces. "I swear I will use this." That was enough to make the two stop. Beatrix smiled softly to herself.

Freya eyed the area. "Zidane, where was The Desert Palace located again?" She asked, sand slipping through her hands.  
The blonde just looked at her. His eyes asking the question, so he didn't even have to say it. "I have a hunch." The female added.

"I believe it was west from here. Not by far though. I don't think we will find anything there."

"Just show me to it."

Zidane sighed. "Fine, fine. this way."

The group followed the Alexandrian king without a word. No one questioned Freya, they knew she was just trying to find _anything_ that may lead them to the two missing teens. It almost seemed as though their search was going to be completely useless. It was not long until they reached the area where the Desert Palace was once located.

"Well don't just stand there. We are going down there." Freya pointed, at the whirling sand which lead to the inside. Beatrix cut in. "Freya, dear. There is no point. You and I both know there will be nothing in there but cobwebs. UHH--"  
A little push and the Knight was in the sand. Down she went. Freya looked to Steiner. "Go on, you need to go get her, don't you." Freya herself jumped in this time. Not wanting to stand around the two others followed.

The Palace was lit up, much to their disbelief. "Well I wasn't expecting this." Zidane admitted. Someone was indeed using the place.  
_  
Echoed foot steps.  
_

"Someone is here!" Steiner gasped. The sounds got louder and louder. The group had no were to hide in the little hall way they were standing in. "_Shit! _What the hell did we get ourselves into? They arnt even here!" Zidane said with a loud whisper.

_Closer and closer..._

"Zi-Zidane!" The voice was familiar. There stood Vivi the golden orbs bright as he looked at the group. He ran to them. "You came just in time!"  
Now was the mage's chance to save the girl he gave up due to his selfishness. Freya bent down and hugged Vivi as he came near. "How did you know to come here?" The mage asked after a moment.  
"A _hunch_." All said at once.

Vivi giggled a little, but wasted no time telling the group Eiko was in trouble. "Listen, we can't sit around here like this. Eiko is in a lot of trouble, and she needs our help!"

...

Eiko tugged at the restraints. Kuja yawned as he sat, gracefully, on the floor. The man was staring at Eiko, amusement showed on his face. "You know, as much as you do that you are not getting out of those." A laugh followed her angry face.

"What are you waiting around for?" The female asked after a moment. "Why can't you just get it over with, damnit!"

"What? You want to die that quickly? Live life a little, dear." Kuja taunted. He was just trying to make her go mad. She wasn't far off. Being trapped there, knowing what would happen, was making her go insane.  
Taking away all of her summoning powers would sure enough kill the female. She didn't want to die yet, but she didn't know how to get away._ She couldn't get away. _thinking was making her head ache. Eiko's head fell. She let go of her emotions. "Please, Kuja, just get it over with."

There was no reply. The male took to his feet to get closer to the summoner.

Cold fingers lightly brushed against her pale skin. The touch sent shivers down her spine. Kuja only giggled as his hand moved to her purple locks of hair. He let his fingers twist around the strands, deep blue eyes staring deep into hers. "You really _are_ eager to get this done?"  
Eiko tried to turn her face from Kuja's but his fingers gripped her jaw, preventing her from doing so. "Ah ah." a small whisper.

The icy room grew silent and stayed that way for a while. Eiko felt as though Kuja was draining any sense of strength from her. Maybe that was another power of his? However he was doing it, it was making her uncomfortable. Kuja was only a few inches from her face, she wanted nothing more but to push him away from her as fast as she could. Eiko could feel his breath on her cheek as he giggled. "Its a shame. You have grown into a _lovely _young woman. Shame, shame that you have to be a summoner."

"Pl-please..." Eiko couldn't find her voice.

"Please?"

"Go- go away."

"And if I didn't? What would you do?" Came his silver whisper.

Kuja's face drew closer to hers. His way of taunting her? _'No, no, no, no!' _Eiko closed her eyes tightly, trying to pull away from the man's grip on her jaw. She felt the hairs on her arm raise as she shivered. _'Kuja don't taunt me. Just get this stupid thing over with please!'  
_"Oh, but, I am Eiko, dear." His voice was no more higher than a whisper.

Soft lips pressed against her own.  
Eiko didn't dare to open her eyes, trying desperately to push him away._ 'please, stop.' _The summoner knew he was going to pull back going into a fit of giggles. Her first kiss stolen by this man, she knew he would find that _hilarious. _

As Kuja kissed deeper the room grew colder, and maybe even darker. The crystal's deep blue glow burned out and then turned a dark red color. The male pulled away, not saying a word. Eiko stared wide eyed at him. "Now my dear, _its time._"  
The room shook. Restraints against her arms felt as though they were getting tighter. Eiko, wide eyed, stared at the crystal above her head. It's glow grew brighter as a bream of light began to form, looking almost like a rope. At first the beam hung, not forming into anything more, but then it shot down at Eiko, making her scream.

The feeling was like no other. At first it made every part of her body feel like it was on fire, then like ice. The force squeezed her body, almost like a giant invisible hand. It was consuming all of her strength as she tried to fight her way to breathe. The sounds of Kuja's laughter was being drowned out by her own running thoughts. The Crystal's color was turning from a red color to a lavender color.

Suddenly the squeezing stopped. Eiko slumped down in the restraints. Gasping for breath, so couldn't pay attention to the laughing man.  
"It seems as though you are a tid bit stronger than I thought dear." As soon as Kuja finished speaking the beam shot down again, squeezing her of all of her strength. Eiko screamed as loud as she could this time.

Visions flashed before her. Visions as a child, growing up, her friends. The female knew her body couldn't take much more of the pain.  
It would be all _over _soon.

_Or._

Everything stopped. No sounds. No feelings. The air around her was stale.  
Was she dead? When she opened her eyes, Eiko was greeted by darkness. She was no longer in the restraints, let alone in Kuja's palace.  
_Alone.  
_She was completely alone. Eiko closed her eyes again. She felt like she was almost floating in water. If this was death, it wasn't to bad. It was really peacefully actually. Her lips curled into a smile as she let her body continue to float.  
_'Get them!' _A voice echoed in her head. Kuja's voice. Why could she still hear him? Eiko's eyes shot open when she heard a loud bang. It was no longer peacefully, her body began to ache again. Why was it happening? Why was she doomed to feel pain over and over again?  
Eiko let her head fly back. _"STOP!" _Her voiced, too, echoed in the darkness. Everything went quiet again.  
And then, shattering glass.  
Tiny shards of a crystal cut into Eiko's body. Watching the blue partcles fall, she felt her arms become held down by the restraints again. Eiko felt the real world. Was she saved.

Eiko opened her eyes to see the golden orbs she knew well. Vivi was hastily working away at the bands on her arms. Eiko's eyes moved from him to other familiar faces. Zidane, Freya, Beatrix, Steiner. She _was_ being saved! Kuja was on the ground. Zidane hovered over him, his lips moving. Eiko couldn't hear him.  
The female turned her head watching the others fight away at the Silver haired villain.

"Come on!" A certain mage's voice brought her to her senses. The restraints were off, and he was now holding onto the female's hands. Vivi looked to Zidane who yelled something along the lines of, _"Get on the air ship!" _And within seconds they were out of the room.

_'Vi- Vivi...'_

_..._

Vivi slowly wrapped a blanket around Eiko's cold body. Her skin looked badly bruised and cut in places from the shattered crystal. She shivered lightly when she felt the fabric. Eiko didn't want to look at the mage behind her. Yes he _had_ just saved her, but it was his fault. She felt like she was dieing a slow death. The female could still feel the squeezing.

Eiko groaned a little. "Vivi." Came a squeak.

He looked at her, not knowing what to say. Vivi had a feeling of what was coming. He wanted more than anything to fix things. He felt awful, but when the others figured out what he had done to Eiko...  
He didn't know what to expect.

"Ye-Yes? Eiko."

The silence continued. Eiko weakly brushed hair out of her eyes, wet from tears. "Because you saved my life..." She paused. "I wont tell them what you did to me."

Vivi's head shot up. Eiko wasn't sure why she was letting Vivi off. Something in her head told her it was the right thing to do. "E-Eiko. Tha-Thank yo--"

"Don't bother. I'm only doing this because I am not dead. because you got be out of there." She turned to face the black mage. Her eyes showing her pain and anger. "Vivi, I will keep your secret _if_..."

* * *

Phew! I think this is the MOST I have changed. Is not alot like the original chapter. Hopefully, its not awful.  
This actually took me four days to remake. Now, I only have to do a few minor- _I think_- edits on the next chapter, and then...  
I will finish and post my newest chapter!  
Take care all!


	10. The Amazing Vanishing Act

Hello everyone! It's been a while huh? It's been about a year. The people who use to read this probably don't come on here anymore. I am very sorry about the lack of updates, major writers block. Well to tell you the truth, I guess, I have been avoiding updating this story because I don't think its any good. Nevertheless I have gotten many good, kind, reviews. Thank you very much!  
This chapter has been edited August 15th 2008.  
Review if you want to! Please no flames.  
I do not own the Final Fantasy IX characters!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: **

**The Amazing Vanishing Act.**

Days past since Eiko had gone back to her home in Lindblum. Everything was staring to go back to normal, back to the boring days she knew so well. Eiko rolled over in her bed, groaning a little. The wounds on her body were still visible, and still hurt. Hilda and Cid thought it best if they didn't prolong their stay in Alexandria because of everything that had happened.

Getting back to Alexandria, after the events with Kuja, Eiko was rushed to a doctor for her injuries. Lady Garnet Stood by her side the whole time. At first the young teen wasn't all that comfortable with this, but after a while she got use to the Queen and the three children attached to her hip.

Eiko thought back to the many conversations she had with the Queen, about the children, Zidane, and herself. Garnet asked her many questions about her current life in Lindblum, and about living with Cid and Hilda.

"Do you enjoy living with them?" Garnet had asked out of nowhere one day, when they were waiting for the doctor to bring Eiko some medicine. The purple haired female gave the Queen a long, and confused, look. "Uhh. Ye- Yes I suppose I do."

Her large brown eyes closed as her lips curved into a smile. Eiko tilted her head. "You miss living with the moogles, huh?"

"Where did you get that?" The teen asked, looking away. "I enjoy my life here, and the moogles are happy with... the _black mages _in their village."

One of Garnet's children grabbed a hold of the woman's sleeve and tugged. "Mama, Mama! It sounds like Mrs. Eiko doesn't like mages! Are they bad?"

"Zane!" One of the twins gasped, poking her head over her sister's shoulder. "Uncle Vivi is a mage! He isn't bad! Right Mama!"

Garnet reached down and brought Zane into her arms. "No no honey, the black mages aren't bad."

Eiko's eyes glowed with anger as she shoved her head away from the happy family. The queen caught this action. She cleared her throat and let her son to the floor. "Why don't you and your sisters play in your rooms. The doctor is going to come in soon and look at Mrs. Eiko's boo-boos soon." The children protested a bit but finally left the room after their mother's demand.

The room was _quiet._  
Garnet sat opposite to the teen.  
Eiko _knew_ what was coming. She knew the Queen was going to start asking her questions about what _really _happened with Kuja. The angry teen would have given everything to tell the Queen about the black mage she thought she knew so well, but she couldn't.

_'Please dont ask, please dont ask.' _Over and over, Eiko repeated to herself.  
"You know what I am going to ask then?" Garnet asked, softly, out of nowhere. Eiko's eyes shot to Garnet's brown eyes. "What, can every one read minds these days?" The Queen only tilted her head in response. "Excuse me?" She asked. Eiko waved her hand, brushing it off. "Mm. Forget it."

"So, would it be too much to ask why you have not talked to Vivi?"

"Just haven't had the chance. I have been here the whole time." Eiko said as she made a gesture towards her bed. Picking up the sheets and then letting them fall back to her. Garnet giggled a little then sighed. She knew she wasn't getting anything out of the teen. Eiko was only making up lies, but what could the queen possibly do to get her to tell? _Nothing. _"I guess you are right. Well the doctor should be in soon. So I will leave you be." And with that Garnet left the room.

"I want to tell you Garnet... I just _cant_." Eiko whispered as soon as she was alone in the room.

_ --"Because you saved my life...I wont tell them what you did to me." _The teen thought back to the conversation she had with the black mage on the air ship. Everything seemed to come back to her as if it has just happened. She could recall everything.

_"E-Eiko. Tha-Thank yo--" Vivi's voice was cut off by the female. "Don't bother. I'm only doing this because I am not dead. because you got be out of there." __  
The mage only lowered his head. Eiko continued. Her eyes glowed with anger. She knew she would regret saying this --_oh and she did-_-"Vivi, I will keep your secret __if..."_

_Vivi heard a sigh escape Eiko's mouth as she paused. "... if I never see you again. Stay out of my sight! I want to forget you! Everything about you!"__ Vivi had winced at the girl's angry words. The words seemed to make his whole body numb, but this was what he had expected her to say. _

_Eiko gritted her teeth, she could no longer hold it back. "You disgust me! How could you do this? I don't even know **WHY**__ I don't have you locked away! Had you not saved me-- " She couldn't finish anymore. her voice cracked and her wounds ached. Vivi took that as a hint to leave.  
_

_"As you wish Lady Eiko." Those were his last words. __  
_…

The female opened her eyes after thinking back. A few days after her conversation with the Queen, Eiko was allowed to go home, and there she stay. She was bored to death. She had been sitting in her room since they had arrived back home. Eiko requested she not be bothered, therefore she was not, but now she was getting bored.

"Well," Eiko had sighed, talking to herself. "It's not like I can't stay here forever. I'm just gunna have to go back to my old routine. Maybe I'll just go walk around the city, to get my mind off of things." The girl shrugged and pulled herself from bed.

Not long after that Eiko had found herself aimlessly wondering around the districts of the city. She made sure she wore a old gray cape to cover her face, so no one would know who she really was. _'Not like it would matter,_' Eiko thought _'I don't think people would care much it they saw me anyways.'_ The female shrugged but decided to keep the cloak on just in case.

…  
_watching from the shadows_--

"That's defiantly her. That purple haired summoner" A strange voice echoed around brick walls. "If we want to complete our goal then we'll have to capture that girl... _again_." The speaker turned to face an infamous silver haired man, Kuja.

Kuja looked at the speaker with disgust. "I don't see whats so_ damn_ important about her." He scowled as he rubbed his cheek. "I don't know why we can't go for Garnet, the Queen."

The unknown male laughed, and very unrelated asked, "Do remember Kuja, who helped you out of the last few messes you've been in?"  
Yes, It was this man who had helped Kuja when he was on the brink of death in the Iifa tree. He, also, was the one who got Kuja away from Zidane and his friends. Kuja was most defiantly indebted to him.

"This girl is young, she has a higher probability of surviving the experiments. You must remember we need her _alive_ for our plan. You good for nothing--" Kuja flinched. The silver haired man had gone a little too far last time, forgetting completely the fact that Eiko needed to be alive. "Now, shall I go get the child?" The stranger asked himself. "Yes, I think I shall do that."  
…

Eiko wandered through the little shops of Lindblum. She smiled to herself as she bought some items from a makeshift jewelry store. One she was done shopping she had nothing else to do. "Well," She asked herself. "What should I do now?"

A voice pulled her from her thoughts._  
"Oh my,"_ Eiko turned around with a gasp. A Tall man stood behind her. He seemed very out place-- For one he wore clothes that were far to elegant for Lindblum. A long golden trench coat, that looked like it was covered in jewels and diamonds, covered most of his body. Thin framed glasses lay on the bride of his nose, and his hair, a beautiful chestnut color, flared out in places-- chestnut locks covered part of his mysterious looking eyes.  
He looked very _beautiful..._

Eiko was mesmerized by the man's appearance. "Young miss, I don't seem to know my way around. You must live here don't you?" She was unable to speak. Was it because she was scared? Or was it because he was just so beautiful? She didn't know. She nodded silently receiving a smile from the man.  
"Well then, would you be caring enough to help me get to the Lindblum castle?" Eiko had agreed to the man's request, with out a word, and started to lead him to her families castle. For some reason she feared speaking to him. He seemed kind enough, but something inside of her made her fear him.

"What is your name, my dear?" Eiko jumped at the sound of the man's voice. Her voice squeaked, but she felt better when she saw no one around her besides the man. "My name is Eiko. _S-sir_."

_"Eiko,"_ He mused. "My, what a pretty name you have." The man spoke with a soothing tone. The voice made the female feel comfortable, but she was suddenly pulled from this comfort when she saw the sky around her grow dark.

_Something was going wrong. _"Wha- whats going on?" She called out. Suddenly her body felt very heavy, her knees buckled under her. Not long after the female's body gave way and she hit the ground with a loud thud.

She could not move. She looked around frantically but the only person she could see was the mysterious man._ 'Crap!' _She thought._ 'I don't know whats going on. I need to get up! I need to get up!'_ Eiko gasped out when she felt a sudden pain pulse through her body. The pain made the wounds reopen.

"I wouldn't make a fuss my dear…" Eiko heard the elegant man speak as she felt her body being lifted from the ground. She felt warmth as she rested her head against the man's silky, gold, trench coat. Eiko closed her eyes, frightened as to what was going to become of her. She frantically tried to scream for help, but only a groan left her when she opened her mouth. "Don't strain yourself." Again came the man's voice. He was calm and with every word he spoke she grew sleepier and sleepier. _"Sleep..."_  
And just like that, Eiko had lost consciousness.  
…

Vivi awoke from his sleep. He yawned, stretched and looked around the room. It seemed very empty._ 'Where am I?' _he thought. _'Alexandria castle?' _  
Since the events with Kuja, Vivi had been extremely tired out. Everything he did these days made him tired. Vivi stood up and proceeded to walk around the room. "You're awake, Vivi." The sound of Zidane's voice brought the young mage's attention to the right side of the room.

"Zidane! Oh you scared me!" Vivi exclaimed.  
Zidane chuckled. "You have been asleep for almost the whole day. You must have been very tired." Vivi nodded to the blonde's statement. "I have been very tired, I feel like I slept for days." Vivi was nervous, but he felt the need to ask about Eiko.  
"Zidane, Did Eiko go back to Lindblum?" There was a silence in the room. The young mage waited patiently for the older man's response. Maybe he shouldn't have asked. Zidane was scratching his head. Whats so hard about the question, it was a_ yes _or _no._  
"_Eiko?_" Zidane asked with a quizzical look in his eyes. "Yes, is she ok? Did she go home--" Vivi was cut shot.

"Who is_ Eiko?_" Vivi was stunned.  
Bad joke. It must have been a bad joke. "Zidane? Whats wrong, you know who _Eiko_ is. Purple hair, horn,_ really _loud. She came with us to defeat Kuja a long time ago." No matter what the young mage said Zidane was still acting like he couldn't remember who Eiko was.

"Eiko! You have to remember her! Zidane this_ isn't_ funny!" Vivi gasped out grabbing a hold of the King's shirt. The blonde stared at him with a confused look_. Just stared at him_. "Vivi, look, I have no idea what you are talking about. Maybe you need some more sleep." Zidane stood up and walked to the door. "I will be back later. Get some sleep ok?"

Zidane was gone. Leaving the mage alone with his thoughts. _Maybe it wasn't a joke?_ Something was wrong.  
What is going on here?! Why doesn't Zidane remember Eiko? I don't understand what is going on!"

* * *

Alright! This is my 3rd remake, the chapter keeps not saving, and I swear if it doesn't save again I am disowning this fic!  
Ok ok, I wont. This is the last remake! Now! For a new chapter/title. I hole yall like it! I hope people start reading this again.  
Take care!!


	11. Caged Dreams

Alright here it is! The new chapter! I have FINALLY finished editing/ remaking the last 10 chapters so I decided it was time for a new chapter. Isn't it exciting??  
Thank you to the reviews I received. I hope to get more. Review if you want to.  
Please no flames. I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters.  
Enjoy!

* * *

** Chapter Eleven:**

**Caged Dreams  
**

Eiko was laying in a soft, warm, bed. It was _so_ comfortable; she tried to sleep as long as she could just to stay this comfortable. However, the sound of a man's voice brought her to open her eyes. There she saw the elegant looking man, standing in front of her. He looked ever so stunning again, but Eiko was to angry to even take in his beauty. She sat straight up in the bed. "Who the _hell_ are you?"

"My, my, calm down. Before we start asking questions," He held out a tray of food for the female to eat. "Here."  
Eiko did not want to take the food from him, and she wouldn't have had she not been extremely hungry. It felt as though she had not eaten in days. Maybe she hadn't? How long had she been asleep in that comfortable spot? She grabbed the tray from his hands and began to scarf down the food. The man chuckled at her appearance.

"My name is Vere." The man had said quietly. "and you are Eiko."

Eiko ignored his words, and continued to eat. _'Of course I know who the hell I am.'_ She thought, figuring he had heard her. Vere chuckled softly. "Yes, I know that you know who you are." He replayed. Once she had finished eating she decided it was a right time to ask questions.

"Where am I?" She questioned, as she wiped a few crumbs from her face.

"_Nowhere_."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what it means."

"You are making no sense."

Vere laughed again. "I don't expect you to understand now. Within due time you will." The man moved some chestnut hair out of his eyes. "Right now I will tell you that I need your power. You probably wont agree with this, but soon you will understand why I need you." He took to his feet, leaving Eiko to stare at him. "You need more sleep, now. So I will leave you to rest." He walked toward the door, and he took a look back at Eiko. "Goodnight, _my dear_."

_'What the hell is with him?' _Eiko asked herself. She couldn't deny it though. She was extremely tired, even though she felt like she had been sleeping forever. The female crawled over to the large, rather soft, cushion for a bed. She buried herself in many blankets and pillows, and soon she had drifted off to sleep.

When Vere stepped out of the room he came face to face with Sive and Sial. "Make sure she does not leave this room. You hear?" The two men nodded, putting a smile on Vere's face. He took off down the hall, at a slow, calm, pace. Kuja was standing at the end of the long hallway. The man said nothing as Vere walked by, but he knew was Kuja was going to ask. He didn't need to ask how things went with the teen. Vere grinned. "Everything is going as planed."

Kuja blinked a few times and then folded his arms and made a_ "Humph"_ noise.

Vere smiled at the genome's frustration. "Something wrong?" He asked softly, not looking back to see silver hair. "Oh, maybe you are realizing how much of a _failure _you truly are? Is that it?" The genome growled, receiving a snicker from Vere. "Its ok, you are still of use to me. I wont discard you just _yet._"

"I sure as _hell_ better not be discarded!" Came Kuja's cold reply.

Vere only laughed. "Kuja, please tell me why I should not. What have you done so far that has been of help to us?" The two men stopped their walk. Kuja was searching his mind for an answer. He had to have done something right. Was he really useless? "I-" He spoke out. "I got you the mage!"

His answer only made Vere laugh more. Damnit was that all he did? _Laugh?_ "With my power I got that mage to go along with your _deal_. Without me he would have _Never_ agreed. Without that mage we would have never gotten a hold of that summoner, our plan would be no more. Now are you really needed in this picture?"  
Kuja's eyes widened and then fell to his feet. He really wasn't needed. Without Vere's help he'd probably be dead.

"Yes, thats what I thought. Now shall we continue walking?"

...

Garnet hid behind a large door, she was breathing heavy. The queen closed her eyes, as she listen for foot steps. Her hands shot to her mouth to stop the sounds of the heavy breathing. It remained quiet. _Dead silence._

Finally someone walked into the room, past Garnet's door. If the person turned around she would have been caught. It was her only chance to grab hold._  
3... 2...__ 1..._

"Gotcha!"

"Aiee!" The queen jumped out of her hiding spot and picked her son up into her arms. The boy fidgeted around, gasping. "Mama! Thats no fair! Were you hiding there the whole time?"

"Zane? Did you find Mama?" Keyi came trotting into the room, and Kaia followed, out of breath. Garnet started laughing as she let her son down. "Yes I was hiding there the whole time. That was a long game if hid and seek, was it not?"

Their game of hid and seek started almost a half hour ago. Garnet would have given up sooner but her children were having way too much fun, she couldn't just give up. Keyi turned to her sister. "Kaia! You ran past the door 10 times! How did you not see mama?" She yelled causing Kaia to squat down. "Im sorry." Kaia whispered.

"Hey, hey! Keyi don't be mean to your sister! Its just a game." Despite what the queen said, her daughter was still angry. If she continued Garnet would have to send the child to her room, but the queen didn't think the argument would go too far.

"Garnet." A voice was brought to the queen's attention. She turned to face a familiar black mage.

"Oh Vivi. Is something wrong?" The look in the mage's eyes indicated that something was wrong. "I-I just need to ask you--" The sound's of Keyi and Kaia still arguing reached the two's ears. Zane was now in the middle of the fight, trying to break it up-- but he was quickly getting annoyed. Garnet sighed. "Keyi! Kaia! If you are going to fight you are going to your rooms! Do you understand me?"

The two girls went quiet. "We're sorry Mama."

"Its ok. Now why don't you let me and Uncle Vivi and I talk?"

The children left the room not long after she asked. "I am sorry about that Vivi, please go on."

"Please tell me Zidane is making a bad joke! Please Garnet!" Vivi yelped. The sudden change in the mage's voice caught the queen off guard. "Eiko! Zidane is saying he doesn't know who Eiko is! Why would he even do this? Its not funny! Garnet, please, get him to end this joke."

The queen blinked. She had no idea what to say. "Honey--"

"Don't tell me you are in on this too!" Vivi gasped.

"Vivi I--"

"No!" He wasn't giving her anytime to finish talking. _'Why would they be taking this joke so far?' _Vivi took off down the hall at a sprint, or at least as fast as his little legs could take him. As he ran he felt a pain in his chest, and his breathing quickened. This happened occasionally due to his expiring body. He groaned and let his legs carry him further. His eyes were shut, he had no idea where he was going. He could only run.

...

_'Who am I?' It felt as though she had forgotten.  
Her body... It felt cold. Before she felt extremely comfortable, but now it was different. Her back ached as she lay on something had and cold. 'I need to open my eyes.' despite this fact__ Eiko Carol could not do it. Her eyes would not open._

_"Its alright."__ A voice echoed around her. "You are here now. With me."  
Who was saying these comfortable words?  
Eiko's body shook violently. was this some kind of dream.  
"Yes this is a dream. Just a dream. Soon you will wake up." It was Vere's voice. Why was he in her head now? Eiko wanted to scream at him to go away. This man's image wouldn't leave her head from the moment she laid eyes on him. What drew her towards him? _

_Eiko could feel his arms. His hands. His warm body around hers. The embrace felt like it would last forever. She really needed to open her eyes. Vere was telling her to keep her eyes shut, but she refused to listen. They opened, but of course she wasn't awake yet. _

_Eiko was still in her dream, surrounded by darkness and golden bars.  
__It was a cage.  
She felt, oddly enough, like a trapped bird as she took a first look around at her golden cage. "Why am I in a cage?" Eiko yelled to the man that was holding her captive. She couldn't see him, however she could hear him. His laugh. "I told you Eiko." Another fit of laughter. "This is just a dream."_

"**Ahh**!"

Eiko awoke in a cold sweat. She was no longer stuck in that dream cage, and that dream was already fading from her memory. "Vere, where is he?" Eiko growled as she took to her feet, leaving the comfort of the cushion. The female wobbled at first-- From jumping up so fast she got light headed.  
Groaning, holding her head. "I need to get the _hell_ out of here." She said as she fumbled for the door, and attempted to leave the room.

This were only going to get worse. She _knew _it.  
She _felt_ it.

* * *

Well, yah, thats it. Kinda disappointing, no? Eh I thought so.  
It will get better I promise! Or at least I hope. I have a little plot bunny nibbling on my brain, ready to get this story back on the road.  
Sorry this chapter was kinda boreing- and useless, its 2:45, and I couldn't get much more written down. I promise more will come soon.  
Take Care!


	12. Difference Between Dreams and Reality

I am back!  
Woo hoo! Nothing much here really, this is a rather small chapter. I wasn't sure where to go with it, but I had to post it.  
I am so sorry I am slow with updates. I try, I really do. Its just hard when I am so busy. I know only few of you read this. Maybe more do, who knows. But I updated for you!  
Thank you for reviewing my story!  
Please no flames, they aren't nice. I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters! Dx  
Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: **

**The Difference Between Dreams and Reality**

"Where do you think you're going?" Sive grunted, grabbing a hold of the back of Eiko's neck. "We were given strict orders to make sure you don't leave your room." There was a short pause. Sial's lips curled into a smile. "Now, if you wish to be tied down, so you cannot escape, that can be arranged." He added while licking the pink lips of his. This gesture made Eiko shiver._ 'Dirty pig!' _ She wanted to say, but couldn't. Instead she gave the man the dirtiest looks possible.

Sive pushed her towards the door. "Get back in there!" He growled.

"What the hell am I suppose to do? I can't just sit around!" Eiko snapped, spinning around to face the man.

"You wait until Vere needs you!" Sial cut in. His eyes glowed with annoyance as he took his step in between the two.

"And what, exactly, does he need me for?" The female yelled.

"Its not our place to tell you! Get back in your room!"

Eiko felt herself fall back into the room she had just escaped from. Her butt hit the floor painfully, causing her to groan. "Stay in there!" Was Sial's last growl. Eiko watched the men's appearances fade as the door was slammed shut. "No! Let me out damnit! I don't want to be here any longer!" She gasped as her fists pounded against barrier.

Muffled voices. "Already told ya, sweetheart. You will come out when Vere needs you." _Laughs._

Eiko growled, but she was desperate to get out of the room. Desperate to find out information. "Please! Tell Vere I want to see him then!"

The laughter continued. Loud, even though behind the thick wall. "Vere is busy." Eiko groaned, expecting that answer. Turning, so her back was against the door, she slumped down to the ground. "Just rest a while." Sive's voice was the last thing she heard before Eiko dragged herself back to her cushion.

There was nothing she could _possibly _do to keep herself from going insane.

How could she stay calm when she had no clue what was going to happen to her?

...

Kuja yawned. Lounging in a, rather, uncomfortable chair. Books were lined up around him. He wasn't sure if he was suppose to read them or not, but he wasn't going to concern himself with it. Vere had dragged the silver haired man into the library, saying he needed to look for something. They had already been in the room for a hour. Kuja was growing tired of watching towers of books form around him.

"So what are we suppose to do right now? Vere?" He asked after a moment. Turning his head to the left, blue eyes met the chestnut figure. Vere was propped against a wall, book in hand. His eyes followed the words on the page, completely ignoring Kuja's question. "Nhnn." The genome growled a little, as he pulled himself from his chair. His dainty fingers brushed over some of the books around him. Kuja picked one up and opened it, yawning as he looked at it's contents. _'God, this is boreing.' _He had been thinking it over and over again.

"I need to find out something about our little summoner, Kuja." Vere finally answered. His voice was soft yet cruel at the same damn time.

Kuja shuddered. "Well what is it? Do you not want me to help? I want to leave the room if you don't need me."

"I wish to keep you here for company." Still not looking to the genome.

Kuja crooked his eyebrow. "So." a short pause. "In other words, you just want to keep me here to drive me insane?"

Long silence followed. "Yes."

"Fabulous."

The genome's comment received a giggle. Kuja watched as Vere shut the book he was reading, and stepped over towards a window. His lips curled into a smile before he began to speak. "We are almost ready to begin preparations for the little lady."

"Preparations?" Kuja breathed. "Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Dangerous?"

"Yes. Her little friends are going to come right back here, once they notice her miss--" Kuja was cut off by Vere's hand. "I have that all under my control. _All _of it."

The genome raised his eyebrow. "You see," Vere began "this time I didn't want things to be completely ruined for us, so _pulled some strings, _if you will." The chestnut figure looked up to a clock that was nearby, as he walked over to a shelf and picked up another book. He hummed. "Yes, about right now no one remembers our little Eiko. I have completely erased that summoner's existence from their memories."

"How crafty of you." Kuja muttered, taking his eyes off of Vere

"Yes, I know." Vere said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "There is one problem though."

"And What is that?"

"At the moment, its not important. What is important is starting these rituals soon." The chestnut figure turned abruptly. His eyes now dead set on Kuja's "You need to get that mage."

The genome folded his arms. "Do we really need him?"

"Yes you do. We need him for preparations, besides a deal is a deal. Remember?"

There was a short pause. "...Fine." The genome took to his feet and turned towards the door. He was only half way out when Vere stopped him. "Did I say you could leave?" Kuja only laughed in response. "You couldn't get me to stay if I wanted to."

"Kuja." His voice gave off a frightful tone. "Don't screw up this time. Its the last straw."

...

She felt like she had been laying there for hours. There were no clocks in the room, or any windows at that matter. In no way could she tell what time of day it was. Eiko could only sit on her bed and wait, sleep, and dream. Every time she would nod out Eiko would have the same dream. Within this dream, the summoner would completely forget who she was. Everything about her would be unknown. The dream was completely dark, she felt as though she would be stuck inside that dream if she kept sleeping. It scared her.

_'I don't want to sleep. I don't want to sleep. I don't want to sleep...' _Eiko's thoughts raced as she stared up at the ceiling.

Purple eyes closed. Deep breath. Eiko was now looking at the door. Large, it would probably be too hard to break, however she needed to find a way out of this god forsaken room. The summoner sat up slowly, her back aching and cracking the whole way. Eiko felt like shit. Her body hurt and felt as though she hadn't been able to move in years. "Ouch, Ouch, Ouch, Ouch, Ouch." She moaned.

After sitting up, her next challenge was to get to her feet. Sighing and moaning she did it within a few seconds.

"I need to get out of here." She whispered. Her eyes wandered. The room was rather small in all. The gold colored walls looked crowded, as they were covered in red fabrics and numerous paintings of the sea. The heals of her feet hurt as she walked the icy marble floor, however the marble soon faded into a fuzzy carpet. The left side of the room was covered in cushions and blankets. It looked like a huge mattress. _'Yes a mattress.' _She thought as she poked a few cushions with her index finger.

Now to the other side of the room, back to the marble. This side was covered in paintings and various types of artwork. Nothing grabbed Eiko's attention except for a small bookshelf. In hopes to find something to keep herself entertained while planning an escape, Eiko walked over and examined the books. Large and old. Her fingers traced along the spines, wiping off a thick coat of dust.

"Ehh-Wha?" Eiko muttered as she tried hard to read the titles on the spine. Her attempts failed, she could not. They were in a different language.

She pouted. "What good will those do me?" Eiko doubted the books would be full of pictures or writing in her language so she gave up, and wandered to the door.

There was nothing on the other side.  
_At least there was nothing at the moment._

The summoner's pale hand wandered to the door handle. Eiko knew it would be locked... 

_Click. _

Eiko's hand shot away from the knob. It was_ unlocked?_ She thought she was going crazy. She _knew _Sive had locked it on her the last time she left the room.

_Creeekk_

Eiko nudged the door open and slowly peeked out. No one was around.

Her first thought was _'What is going on.' _but her heart quickly jumped at the thought of escaping. No one here, the door wide open. Eiko didn't know where she could go, but damnit now was her chance and she had to run. Without thinking, the summoner took down the hall in a sprint. Her mind was completely white, her thoughts were only to get away. _Left. Right. Straight. Left again. _Eiko ran amelessly through dark, lonely, hallways.

Her thoughts remained empty until she turned one corner. The hall was long. At the end was a set of large, tall, stairs. That was her way out! She _knew _it! Her heart lept as she began running again. As fast as she could. Eiko could see a light at the top of the long stairs. She practically panted, skipping two or three steps every now and again.

"HEY! STOP HER!" Sive's voice tore at her.

Eiko could now hear foot steps running behind her. "No!" She yelled.

They were too far behind her! Eiko smiled. The light was so close. She was almost at the end.

_Closer _

_Closer_

**_CLOSER!_**

... Eiko's eyes shot open, gazing sleepily straight up at the gold colored ceiling.

"Was... it.." She looked around. "It was a dream... A dream."

Her body ached and would let her raise up. She could hear the footsteps of her guards outside the door. Her escape was all in her head. Her hopes of getting away from this mad man Vere had all but disappeared. _Eiko had given up._

It was then she realized she had no sense of the difference between dream and reality. Eiko's eyes welled up into tears, making the gold and red on the wall turn into watery blobs.  
And without any warning... She screamed. Screamed as loud as she could.

* * *

Didn't I say it was short? I told you.  
The next chapter is going to deal with mostly Kuja.  
We will find out more about Vere and what is gunna happen to Eiko! So I'll keep this updating.  
I WILL TRY!!! Take care everyone!!


End file.
